1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of media broadcasting. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to remote, directed delivery of data for on-air graphics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entry of on-air graphics data for media broadcast is typically directly entered manually by an operator, or entered automatically via a database, spreadsheet, or other local file.